Inmortal
by Hikari Shiroki
Summary: Basado en la idea original de Kaori Ozaki para el manga Meteor Metusaleh. Naruto ha esperado por más de seis siglos para encontrar a Sasuke de nuevo. AU, yaoi, NaruSasu.


**Fandom: **Naruto

**Calificación:** mayores de 14 años.

**Género: **shounen-ai.

**Declaración:** el concepto y la idea original de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Estado:** terminado.

* * *

**Inmortal**

_por Hikari Shiroki_

Naruto nunca comprendió a Sasuke sino hasta el final.

Siempre supo que lo amaba, pero nunca supo que lo amaba de otra forma diferente a la que uno amaría a un hermano que se había criado con él.

Después de más de seiscientos años de vagar por la tierra y ser despreciado y visto como un monstruo, de ver a las personas a su alrededor morir y sin ser capaz de seguirlas él mismo sino solo esperar; Naruto había llegado a la conclusión de que una vez que viera a Sasuke otra vez lo golpearía hasta casi matarlo.

Cuando eran niños, Sasuke lo había tratado como un idiota que no le llegaba ni a los talones. Sakura, una de las otras niñas con las que se criaban, siempre lo defendía y Naruto se enojaba aun más por esto debido a una razón muy simple: Sakura estaba enamorada de Sasuke y Naruto, a su vez, lo estaba de Sakura. Hacía todo lo que ella le pedía y siempre estaba detrás suyo esperando, pero ella nunca tuvo ojos para nadie más que para él.

Sasuke nunca había mostrado interés en ella y eso tranquilizaba a Naruto a la vez que le daba esperanzas. En algún momento, ella se daría cuenta de lo mucho que Naruto la quería y la merecía, y lo poco que significaba para Sasuke.

Pero una noche se la encontró en el jardín de la escuela, sola, y llorando en un rincón. Naruto, siendo Naruto, no pudo dejar de ir a su lado y tratar de consolarla.

—Es tan duro… —le dijo ella y supo que estaba hablando de Sasuke.

Naruto sentía lo mismo por la muchacha y no sabía explicarse de dónde sacaba fuerzas para seguir queriéndola a pesar de saber que Sakura nunca dejaría de quererlo a él.

Y a pesar de que después lo llamara tonto y él mismo se diera cuenta que era una verdadera tontería, Naruto le dijo esa noche lo que sentía por ella, lo que siempre había sentido y cómo sus esperanzas no le permitían dejarla.

Sakura era egoísta y malhumorada a veces, pero esa noche escuchó a Naruto con respeto y quizá un poco del cariño que siempre se había esforzado por esconderle hasta entonces. Cuando Naruto terminó de confesarle sus sentimientos, ella le acarició el rostro.

—Es como verme a mí misma —le dijo con una calma que desengañaba sus ojos tristes—. Pero siento eso por Sasuke. Lo siento.

Sasuke era frío con todos, con Sakura especialmente después de que ella se confesara. Su comportamiento no cambiaba sino cuando Naruto venía a reclamarle su actitud e indiferencia. Solo en ese momento Sasuke dejaba mostrar un poco de sus emociones y terminaba discutiendo con Naruto hasta que alguno de los dos comenzaba a pelear y entonces tenían que venir a separarlos.

Naruto, a los doce años y con tales sentimientos, no podía entender al resto de niños cuando los llamaban amigos a sus espaldas, pero Sasuke lo entendía y siempre se lo hacía notar de alguna forma u otra.

A los quince años, los demás jóvenes de su generación tomaron rumbos diferentes al terminar la escuela, así que Naruto decidió alejarse también. Sakura aún tenía una oportunidad con Sasuke y él no quería interferir ni estar presente cuando algo pasara entre los dos. Los quería demasiado.

Tres años después regresó y no pudo hacer nada más que sostener a su amiga y amor de toda la vida mientras moría en sus brazos. Sasuke escuchaba sin pestañear sus gritos y reclamos sobre qué era lo que había hecho.

.

Siglos después Naruto aún creía que una buena golpiza le arreglaría la actitud arrogante a su amigo muerto hacía centurias atrás. Un golpe por Sakura, otro por haberlo hecho inmortal y otro por tenerlo esperando todo ese tiempo, solo.

Y Naruto sabía lo que era la soledad, sabía lo que era tener esa punzada hiriendo su pecho todas las mañanas y saber que no había persona viva sobre la faz de la tierra que pudiera llenar ese vacío tan hondo que había dejado ver morir a ambos.

Si pudiera detener el tiempo, lo haría en el momento en que conoció a Sasuke cuando eran niños. Lo detendría y borraría ese encuentro para siempre. Si no lo hubiera conocido, hubiera podido morir como todos ellos, en lugar de estar condenado a esa eterna espera.

La última vez que había estado en el lugar en que Sakura y Sasuke habían muerto había sido hacía cincuenta años, había pensado que esa sería la fecha, pero se había equivocado. Sasuke no había regresado ese día tampoco.

Antes de morir, Sasuke le había dicho que lo esperara en seiscientos años en ese mismo lugar y Naruto lo había estado esperando todo ese tiempo, con el corazón latiendo apenas, casi sin recordar lo que era sentir más que ese cansancio que le inundaba el alma.

Esta vez sería la definitiva. Había esperado seiscientos veinte años exactamente, sus cuentas esta vez no se habían equivocado, Sasuke vendría muy pronto.

La casa estaba alejada de todas las ciudades y se encontraba en el mismo estado que cincuenta años atrás. El techo se había venido abajo hacía siglos y ahora solo dos columnas y una pared se encontraban en pie. Naruto tomó asiento como lo había hecho anteriormente sobre una columna derribada y se quedó mirando el cielo.

El día anterior había llovido pero esa mañana el sol había brillado a todo lo alto. A esa distancia del poblado no se escuchaba más ruido que el de las aves en los árboles alrededor y el viento moviendo las hojas y el pasto.

Habían pasado dos horas de su llegada y no había escuchado otros ruidos en toda esa tranquilidad de tumba, fue por ello que la voz de Sasuke le llegó como una sorpresa cuando la escuchó. Se puso de pie y alerta de un salto, y se quedó petrificado al verlo parado a unos pasos de él.

—Estuve aquí desde hace dos días. Te has tardado —le dijo como si nunca hubiera muerto. Como si todo ese tiempo no hubieran sido más que unas horas desde su muerte. Como si seiscientos años vagando sin destino y solo hubieran sido nada.

Como Naruto no hacía ningún movimiento para acercársele, fue Sasuke el que caminó a su encuentro, lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo atrajo a su pecho. Aún eran casi de la misma estatura, notó el otro hombre comenzado a recordar respirar nuevamente, esta vez Naruto era unos centímetros más alto que él, a como había sido la última vez.

—Estás aquí. Es lo importante —le repitió en su oído como si Naruto no comprendiera que estaba con él, finalmente.

—Sasuke…

Y sus brazos lo apretaron con fuerza para cerciorarse que estaba ahí; que había cumplido su promesa.

—Te dije que te escogía a ti —le respondió Sasuke como si continuaran una conversación que habían iniciado siglos atrás.

.

Sasuke sostenía el arma sobre su propia cabeza la siguiente vez que Naruto abrió los ojos. Su pecho le ardía y al bajar su vista unos segundos descubrió las cicatrices en su cuerpo y los vendajes alrededor de ellas.

—Te escojo a ti, Naruto. Espérame en seiscientos años. Hoy no puedes perdonarme, pero apostaré porque pasados todos esos siglos lo hagas.

—¡Sasuke, no lo hagas!

La única respuesta que su amigo le dio fue apostillar el gatillo.

—Sakura te amaba… me lo dijo antes de que la matara.

Naruto guardó silencio y lo miró con odio, la herida aún estaba muy reciente y no podía perdonar a Sasuke todavía. No lo haría nunca, se dijo a sí mismo.

—Yo regresaré, siempre lo hago. Es devastador vivir solo y recordando todas estas cosas de personas que han muerto hace tanto y a las que no puedo olvidar; mis padres, mi hermano, las personas de mi familia. Todas muertas en diferentes vidas.

Naruto hizo un esfuerzo genuino por levantarse pero lo único que logró fue caerse de la cama y llevarse con él algunos de los instrumentos que aún estaban prendidos de sus venas y su cuerpo.

—Te buscaré en este lugar en seiscientos años. Si quieres ser la única persona con la que pueda estar en esa vida entonces ven y vive conmigo. Si no logras perdonarme, entonces ven y mátame otra vez. Solo entonces te quitaré la inmortalidad.

.

Y ese mismo Sasuke que había apostado por él estaba en sus brazos, seiscientos años después, como lo había prometido.

Naruto había decidido golpearlo en cuanto lo viera; golpearlo hasta dejarlo medio muerto. Pero ahora lo único que podía hacer era abrazarlo fuertemente como para impedir que las lágrimas salieran.

—Lo siento Naruto. Te hice esperar —le susurró suavemente en sus oídos.

Naruto sabía que todos esos siglos solo y abandonado en su locura habían sido un infierno. Todos esos años hubiera preferido morir que vivir y estar condenado a seguir sufriendo para siempre; a lo que lo había condenado Sasuke al darle la inmortalidad.

—Sasuke, yo…

Las manos de Sasuke tomaron la cabeza de Naruto y la separaron lo suficiente como para posar sus ojos en los suyos, apoyando su frente en la suya. Ambos temblaban un poco.

—Estás aquí. Es tu respuesta —le dijo sonriéndole por primera vez en toda su larga vida.

Naruto lo besó, sin pensar que nunca había estado esperando eso, que nunca había estado esperando que Sasuke lo tuviera y recibiera con los brazos abiertos. Sasuke recordándolo con cariño, todos esos años.

Fue el primer beso que se atrevía a darle a alguien después de todo ese tiempo, y era un beso hambriento y lleno del deseo de poseer a la otra persona, de marcarla y cerciorarse que nunca más lo volviera a dejar.

Pero Sasuke aún moriría y las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse en sus ojos por más tiempo. Sasuke lo atrajo contra su pecho una vez que Naruto cayera en el suelo y se pusiera a llorar sin poder controlarse.

—No puedo más… no puedo seguir más… —le repetía una y otra vez, pidiéndole en silencio que acabara con todo.

Sasuke solamente le acariciaba el cabello y trataba de rodearlo con su calor, acariciando las marcas en sus mejillas. Las había tenido desde el día en que le transportara pedazos del corazón y piel de Sakura para completar el proceso de su inmortalidad.

—No me quedaba más —le dijo Sasuke y Naruto lo sintió como el principio de una excusa. Una que debía haberle dado hacía seis siglos—. Si no era egoísta por una vez, nunca terminaría mi sufrimiento. Nadie podía comprenderlo. Ni siquiera tú entonces.

Naruto levantó los ojos para replicarle y decirle que eso no era cierto, pero Sasuke sostuvo su mirada con tanta intensidad que no pudo hacer que las palabras dejaran sus labios.

—Si hubiera vuelto a abrir los ojos en esta vida y hubiera sabido que tú habías muerto hacía tantos años atrás, ¿crees que lo hubiera podido soportar?

Naruto sabía lo que eso significaba, solo ahora que volvía a tener a Sasuke en sus brazos. Solo ahora que estaba con él como si no hubieran dejado de verse nunca, solo ahora, en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, la vida parecía poder vivirse.

—Solo por esta vez me permití ser egoísta. Y solo contigo. No con mis padres, ni con mi hermano, sino contigo. Te escogí a ti.

Naruto siempre había sido un tonto, había sido la última persona en darse cuenta de las cosas y cuando eran niños los demás se burlaban de él. Sasuke era el único que no paraba de molestarlo hasta que comprendiera todo. Naruto lo odiaba por eso.

—¿Morirás?

Sasuke lo abrazó. Naruto supo que esa era su respuesta y apretó fuertemente los dientes y contuvo lo mejor que pudo sus lágrimas para evitar volver a repetir que no podría esperar otra vez. La espera lo mataba de a pocos, sino el cuerpo, sí su alma.

—Estoy vivo ahora —le respondió Sasuke sin darle la cara—. Deseaba tanto morir y no despertar, borrar para siempre esta existencia. Malgasté muchas vidas en vano tratando de no despertar más. Ahora sé que es imposible, siempre regresaré.

—Y yo…

—Sí, tú siempre me esperarás, porque tú eres el único camino que me queda dentro de toda esta desesperanza.

—Tú…

Naruto dudó, sus brazos se apartaron de Sasuke y por un momento quedó solo arrodillado en el piso frente a él.

Sasuke parecía querer llorar cuando le dijo:

—Puedo terminar tu existencia… si no me has logrado perdonar…

Sasuke era el único que podía matarlo. Naruto lo había deseado por tantos siglos, la extinción de esa vida que no tenía sentido sin Sakura o Sasuke a su lado… pero Sasuke no podría morir nunca.

—Te esperaré… —y sonaba a una condena saliendo de sus propios labios, como si alguien le ofreciera la llave de su prisión y él la arrojara a un pozo— No sé cómo lograré llegar hasta ti la próxima vez, pero lo haré.

Sasuke extendió su mano y Naruto la tomó, luego ambos se pusieron de pie.

—Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto observó cómo Sasuke conducía su mano a su pecho y la sujetaba ahí con ambas manos, podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón a través de sus dedos.

—Esta vida es tuya.

Naruto asintió. Claro que la recibiría. Sasuke le debía al menos esa vida por todo lo que le había hecho en la anterior y por todo lo que Naruto había tenido que esperar durante esta.

Luego atrajo su cuerpo hacia el suyo y acarició un lado de su cara, mientras se perdía en el interior de sus ojos negros y besaba sus labios despacio, acostumbrándose al calor y a la suavidad de la piel de Sasuke.

_Fin_


End file.
